It is known to provide an electrosurgical instrument in which the sealing of tissue is effected by means of a pair of jaw elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,473,253 & 8,241,284 are two examples of this kind of instrument. These two patents describe the provision of one or more non-conductive stop members, in order to regulate the spacing between the jaws when tissue is held therebetween.